


The Spy Who Drilled Me

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 2, Fake Dating, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, TsukiHina Week 2019, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “Stay calm, Tsukishima,” Daichi’s voice came through the comm in his ear. Tsukishima took a deep steadying breath, putting his trust in his handler. “We’re sending another operative to you to pose as your lover. I almost expected something like this to happen.”That gave Tsukishima another bad feeling. There were a limited number of agents available at the moment, most of them sent overseas for a more important job. He was just hoping it wasn’t Kageyama; the guy was great for technical missions but was shit at any sort of acting. Especially when it came to posing as lovers.Tsukihina Week 2019 Day 2: Different First Meeting/Fake Dating





	The Spy Who Drilled Me

There were some moments that Tsukishima really didn’t care for his job, typically when he was hunkered down for hours in a dingy warehouse window with a sniper rifle snuggled in his arms. This wasn’t one of those moments and Tsukishima relished it, sipping his glass of champagne as he admired the art hung on the wall. It was massive, spread almost the length of two whole floors. Tsukishima’s eyes traveled over the different scenes depicted throughout the canvas, a few revealing themselves to be more vulgar than at first glance. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” a voice said behind him. He turned to see Oikawa Tooru himself, owner of the exhibit and the hotel itself where it was being presented. The man was sinfully handsome, although not Tsukishima’s type. He also made it an effort not be attracted to potential smugglers, as they suspected Oikawa to be.

“It’s stunning,” he replied, glancing back up to the painting. “I’ve always admired this artist but have never had the pleasure of seeing his art in person.”

Oikawa’s lips turned up in a smirk as his eyes roamed around Tsukishima’s tuxedo-clad body, obviously undressing him with his eyes. It was difficult keeping his expression nonchalant from such a look; he wanted nothing more than to smack Oikawa’s face. Doing such a thing, however, could potentially ruin the entire operation.

Luckily Oikawa gave him a break and brought his eyes back up to meet Tsukishima’s. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, owner of the hotel. I’m glad you’re enjoying it, um…”

“Tsukishima Kei,” he offered politely, slipping out his fabricated business card and offering it to Oikawa. The card was plucked from Tsukishima’s fingers and inspected thoroughly.

“Hmm, Black Wing Consulting… I’ve heard of your firm before. You commonly represent very lucrative people, do you not?”

“We have very loyal clients who expect a certain amount of confidentiality with our services.”

Oikawa laughed as he slipped Tsukishima’s business card into an inside pocket of his jacket. “You’re a clever one, aren’t you? Traveling alone?”

“I am not,” he said quickly, not liking the dangerous vibe he was getting from the other man. It’s not like he’s never slept with an enemy in order to do his job, but he avoided it if he could. He just hoped Oikawa didn’t call his bluff.

“Oh? That’s interesting because we only have you listed as the occupant of your room.” Oikawa snickered when Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him. “I know what you’re thinking! Why did I bother introducing myself when I already knew your name? It’s just polite, of course.”

“Polite? Purposely checking to see if I was alone in my room?”

“_Stay calm, Tsukishima_,” Daichi’s voice came through the comm in his ear. Tsukishima took a deep steadying breath, putting his trust in his handler. “_We’re sending another operative to you to pose as your lover. I almost expected something like this to happen._”

That gave Tsukishima another bad feeling. There were a limited number of agents available at the moment, most of them sent overseas for a more important job. He was just hoping it wasn’t Kageyama; the guy was great for technical missions but was shit at any sort of acting. Especially when it came to posing as lovers.

“My partner hasn’t arrived yet,” Tsukishima replied coolly and drained the last of champagne in his glass.

It was Oikawa’s turn to narrow his eyes at him. His gaze sparked goosebumps to flutter across his skin, putting him on edge. He knew Oikawa Tooru wasn’t a person to be underestimated, but without doing hardly anything at all, he could feel the whole operation falling apart. 

Luckily, Daichi was adaptable. If Oikawa’s attention was on Tsukishima, perhaps he can send someone else to investigate while he was distracted. 

“_Alright, he’s almost there. Um… incoming,_” Daichi finished with a snicker. The bad feelings just kept coming.

“Tsukishimaaaaa!” 

Tsukishima stiffened as the entire hall fell silent, everyone turning around to see who was yelling. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him and Tsukishima gave him a weak smile as he turned around. His worst nightmare was bounding toward him with his wild hair slicked back into a ponytail and was pushing his tuxedo to the max with his erratic movements. 

“Hey, I finally made it!” he said when he finally arrived by Tsukishima’s side, his smile brighter than the glittering chandeliers overhead. “Did you miss me? Oh, is that champagne? Can I have some? Oh, hi! I’m Hinata Shoyou, Tsukki’s boyfriend.”

Oikawa seemed just as shocked as the rest of the room at the hoodlum’s appearance, but he recovered quickly with an amused smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-kun. I’m Oikawa Tooru, owner of the hotel.”

“Wow! This place is amazing, you must be doing really well!”

Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut as Oikawa stifled a laugh. Hinata was simultaneously one of their best and worst operatives. He was slightly better at acting than Kageyama, but his real skills came through when he was just being himself. The majority of the universe found it charming, which was probably why Daichi decided to throw him in. 

“I’m doing very well, thank you. I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

“Thanks! Oh! There’s the champagne. Are those snacks?! Tsukki, they have snack trays— hey, I want some!” 

Hinata was gone in a flash, chasing down one of the servers with hors d'oeuvres. 

“Well, he’s _adorable_,” Oikawa gushed as he turned back to Tsukishima, a sinister grin spreading across his face. “I have to admit though, not what I expected as your lover.”

“_Sell it, Tsukishima_.”

Tsukishima smirked back, taking his time answering as he glanced away to locate Hinata. He kept his eyes on his fake lover as he licked his lips. “He’s got a big mouth,” he admitted, smiling wider when Oikawa snorted. He stepped forward to join Hinata, purposely brushing his shoulder against Oikawa’s as he passed him, and murmured, “_Very_ active tongue.”

Oikawa’s smirk fell away, his eyes growing wide. Tsukishima could hear a very faint “_Shit_” in his comm, and it was everything Tsukishima could do to not laugh. He felt as if he’d won a massive victory with the way his host was stunned speechless and he took the chance to walk away and wrangle Hinata away from the waiters.

Daichi cleared his throat in his ear. “_Nice work. Of course, you realize that’s not the end of it, right?_”

Tsukishima groaned softly in response and Daichi laughed.

“_Sorry, Tsukishima. I’m sure he’s got at least mics in the room, but I’d bet he’s got cameras as well. Sell it._”

“The things I do for my country,” he mumbled and grabbed hold of Hinata’s shoulder. “Come on, we’re going upstairs.”

He yanked Hinata around, groaning as soon as he saw his cheeks puffed out with food. The idiot started mumbling with his eyes growing large and pleading. Tsukishima glared down at him and the dribble of crumbs scattering down the front of his tux.

“I don’t care that you just got here, I’m tired. Besides,” he added as he bent forward, caressing his lips on the outside of Hinata’s ear, “it’s been sooooo long since I’ve seen you. So long since I’ve fucked you hard. Don’t you miss it?” 

Tsukishima smirked as Hinata swallowed all the contents in his mouth and began coughing. He leaned away and snatched a champagne glass from a passing waiter and handed it to Hinata, who guzzled it down with tears slipping out the corners of his eyes. As he tipped the empty glass away from his lips, Hinata sighed and nodded his head up and down.

“Yup, I’m ready.”

Tsukishima arched an eyebrow and lifted his elbow toward Hinata. “Shall we?”

Hinata placed his empty glass on the base of a sculpture he was standing next to (causing Tsukishima to internally cringe) and slipped his arm through Tsukishima’s. As they wandered through the hall, they ignored a few wayward glances and whispers. Tsukishima did catch Oikawa’s eye as they exited, who lifted his glass with a smirk and leaned in to whisper to one of his guards. 

_Ugh, he’ll definitely be wanting a show. I hope Hinata’s up for it._

Hinata seemed oddly quiet as they passed through the hotel lobby into the elevators. Tsukishima wondered if perhaps he was nervous but then he spied Hinata nod and understood that he was most likely receiving instructions from Daichi. In case anyone was watching the security cameras, Tsukishima wrapped his arm around Hinata’s neck and pulled him close. To Hinata’s credit, he leaned in naturally, slipping his own arm around Tsukishima’s waist. 

When the elevator doors opened, they remained wrapped up in each other as they stepped onto it. Luckily, the elevator doors shut behind them without anyone else getting on. Not that they could speak openly; that wouldn’t be possible for the entire operation. 

“_Alright, Tsukishima. Noya’s going in to sneak into their system, so keep everybody distracted if you can. Hinata’s prepared, so don’t worry about him. Just… you know, be gentle._”

Tsukishima snorted, and Hinata glanced up at him with a suspicious glare.

“What?”

“You always make that sound when you’re thinking something mean.”

“Just thinking about everyone’s faces when you stuffed all the hors d'oeuvres in your mouth like a chipmunk.”

“I couldn’t help it, I was starving!”

Tsukishima chuckled and leaned down to kiss Hinata’s forehead. “It’s alright, it was hilarious. I hope you got enough to eat.”

“I had enough. I’m more worried about you.”

“Me?”

Hinata smirked as he cocked his head at him. “You probably didn’t eat anything, and you have low stamina anyway.”

As trained as Tsukishima was at maintaining expressions, there was no stopping the heat flooding his cheeks. “You brat, I have plenty of stamina.”

“We’ll see. It’s okay if you’re tired,” Hinata teased, his fingers dancing up the buttons of Tsukishima’s shirt. About the time they twirled around his bow tie, Hinata had shifted right in front of Tsukishima and was beginning to sway his body in a tempting way. How such a little person could give off so much heat was beyond Tsukishima’s understanding, but he was already beginning to sweat. 

He was doing his best to just go with the flow, pretending Hinata was his lover without giving it much thought. It was dangerous thinking about it for too long; the last thing he wanted to admit was how it wasn’t the first time he’s noticed how attractive Hinata was. It wasn’t the first time he thought about fucking him either, and he was trying his damndest to pretend that it was. However, he still needed to play the part.

He grabbed hold of Hinata’s waist and pulled him in, pressing their bodies together. Hinata gasped as Tsukishima dragged his fingers across his pants and slid them over his ass, giving it a good squeeze. The warm lights of the elevator cast a sheen over Hinata’s lips as they parted, his breath coming heavier. He seemed to be getting into the mood as much as Tsukishima was, and Tsukishima glanced quickly to the elevator numbers to see how far they were. 

_Damn this elevator’s slow._

He glanced back at Hinata and leaned closer. “I’m not tired at all, although I might be by the time I’m through with you. I’m tempted to use my ropes on you tonight, tie you up so you’re completely at my mercy.”

Hinata smiled and licked his lips. Tsukishima realized his earlier worries about Hinata not being prepared for them to fuck in his hotel room weren’t necessary. In fact, he had entirely underestimated him. The shrimp looked positively ravenous.

The elevator doors opened and Hinata peeled himself off, his fingers naturally threading with Tsukishima’s to pull him along. Although Hinata was trying to take the lead, Tsukishima yanked him back into his side.

“You don’t even know which room is ours.”

“I figured you’d tell me,” Hinata replied, shrugging. His fingers slipped underneath Tsukishima’s jacket and grazed across his back. It was just enough to spark shivers up his back, yet not hard enough to be categorized as a satisfying scratch. Tsukishima gritted his teeth and kept his eyes on the passing room numbers, using every ounce of self-control not to lean back into Hinata’s hand. Judging from the cheerful hum next to him, he knew that Hinata was doing it on purpose. The little shit.

Tsukishima finally spotted their room and stepped forward with long strides to make it there before Hinata. He swiped the card from his pocket and slid it into the slot, anxious to get into the room before Hinata’s fingers could crawl up his back again. As soon as it unlocked, he charged inside and yanked a giggling Hinata after him.

“Impatient, are we?”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima hissed as he scooped Hinata up in his arms and slammed him back against the door. Hinata’s legs squeezed around his waist, nearly shoving out all his breath. With Hinata’s back pinned and his legs secure, Tsukishima was able to run his hands up Hinata’s arms and pin them above his head.

There was a breath of hesitation, heartbeats pounding as they stared at each other. Flicking his tongue over his lips, Tsukishima dove in. There was no easing into it; he kissed Hinata open-mouthed and his tongue slipping between Hinata’s lips. He savored the surprised whine that vibrated through their lips and the sigh following after. 

It didn’t take long for Hinata to reciprocate and to Tsukishima’s surprise, he was pretty skilled himself. His tongue didn’t rove around in Tsukishima’s mouth as he expected it to but instead teased him just enough. He groaned before he could stop himself and tried to ignore the way Hinata’s lips curled in a smirk.

His hips pushed forward, pressing into Hinata’s and giving them both the friction they were craving. He could hear the material of their pants swishing together in time with their heavy breaths. The methodical rhythm was luring out his erection, pressing against the front of his pants and rubbing against Hinata’s.

Hinata pulled away and slammed the back of his head against the door, panting hard.

“Down.”

“Why?”

“Your clothes need to come off.”

“Mine?” Tsukishima asked as he released Hinata’s hands. His legs released from Tsukishima’s waist and he dropped to the floor. As Hinata slipped out of his shoes, his hands flew over Tsukishima’s jacket buttons and tugged it off his shoulders as soon as it was open. Tsukishima barely had time to kick his own shoes off when Hinata shoved him further into the room. 

He never expected it from Hinata. Whenever he touched Tsukishima, it was with a disgusting amount of gentleness and affection, the kind he shows to most of his friends and coworkers. He only got rough when they sparred and, in a way, he was still careful with Tsukishima.

Hinata guided him backward until his legs hit the bed and with one little push, Tsukishima fell back on the mattress. Typically, he took more of an active role during sex, letting his instincts take over to get it done as soon as possible. It was with a heavy amount of anticipation and curiosity that he was allowing Hinata to take control, and as Hinata stepped in between his knees and dragged his fingers up his thighs, he had the feeling he wasn’t going to regret it.

Hinata took his time, moving his fingers over Tsukishima’s legs and barely grazing the edge of his erection. Whenever Tsukishima inhaled sharply, Hinata’s smirk grew. Who was this little devil and why hadn’t Tsukishima let him out sooner?

At last, Hinata’s fingers slipped off Tsukishima’s knees to unbutton his own jacket. One by one he plucked them until the jacket opened, apparently not in any hurry. His eyes flickered up to Tsukishima’s, radiantly bright and intense, and allowed his jacket to fall off his body. 

Tsukishima gulped at the way the crisp white shirt rolled over Hinata’s muscles; it was inappropriately tight for how it should fit under a tuxedo, but Tsukishima imagined it was the best they could find. He almost wondered if it was meant an adolescent rather than an adult, considering Hinata’s height.

“Hey.”

Tsukishima blinked at Hinata’s sharp word and little pout.

“Hey, what?”

“Keep thinking sexy thoughts, not mean ones.”

Tsukishima smirked. “You can’t possibly know what’s going through my mind.”

“I know better than you think I do. Guess you need to be pulled back on track,” Hinata said, leaning forward onto the bed and hovering his face right above Tsukishima’s tented pants. He dropped down and grazed his nose lightly across Tsukishima’s erection, puffing out a hot breath over it.

Tsukishima’s cock twitched in his pants and his fingers dug into the bedspread to keep from whining. If Hinata didn’t hurry up, he was going to pin him down and fuck him until he couldn’t walk. Daichi’s command to be gentle with him echoed in his mind at that moment, however, and he took a deep steadying breath.

Then, Hinata opened his mouth wide and pressed his lips down on him. Tsukishima grunted and clenched his fingers tighter, balling the bedspread into his hands. It was excruciating, Hinata’s hot mouth so close to his cock but the infernal barrier of his clothes was keeping him from really feeling it. It didn’t help that Hinata hummed with pleasure as he moved his lips over him, his eyes shut to fully enjoy the experience.

Slowly, his fingers dragged up Tsukishima’s sides and gripped onto his shirt. He pulled it out from the confines of his pants and began undoing the buttons as best as he could without looking. Tsukishima took over quickly, allowing Hinata to concentrate as he pressed his face down harder against his crotch. 

When Tsukishima reached the top of his shirt, he tugged off his bowtie and tossed it across the room. He shivered as a cool draft slipped inside his open shirt and caressed his skin. It was only then that Hinata straightened up, giving his lips a good lick as he boldly stared at Tsukishima’s body.

_Like what you see, shrimp?_ Tsukishima thought as he smirked, just as Hinata caught his eye. Hinata laughed and rolled his eyes. _Hm, maybe he can tell what I’m thinking._

A little tendril had pulled free from the massive amount of gel in Hinata’s hair, curling up in its natural state. Tsukishima smiled as he looked at it, unable to stop himself from thinking it was cute. His gaze lowered to Hinata’s mouth when he noticed him biting his lower lip. Butterflies erupted in Tsukishima’s stomach, wondering what Hinata had planned for him next.

Like a cat, Hinata slinked onto the mattress, padding over it until his whole body hovered over Tsukishima. His hot breath ghosted across Tsukishima’s stomach and from the way Hinata licked his lips, he expected him to use it. Instead, Hinata straightened and sat down on top of him.

His laugh was soft as Tsukishima glared at him, his nose wrinkling in a cute way.

“Sooooooo impatient. Don’t worry, Tsukki, you know I’ll make you feel good.”

Tsukishima grunted in response, and Hinata grinned even wider. He shuffled a little further back until their erections brushed against each other, both still confined uncomfortably in their pants. Then Hinata churned his hips, snickering as Tsukishima groaned and covered his face with his hands. The rhythmic rubbing and pressure were tantalizing, driving him crazy. His muscles seized and relaxed whenever Hinata varied it, a layer of sweat forming across his skin. 

When Tsukishima heard a belt being unbuckled, he pulled his hands away from his face and propped himself up on his elbows. Hinata grinned as he rolled against him, at the same time whipping his belt out from his pant loops. Without losing any of his rhythm, he let his belt fall to the floor and quickly unbuttoned his pants. 

Hinata tipped his head back and sighed, immediately slipping his hand into his boxers to unleash his cock. He pumped his hand over it as he continued swirling his hips, keeping his eyes shut to everything outside of his own pleasure. Hinata’s other hand slipped up to his neck and slowly unraveled his bowtie, undoing a couple of the top buttons once it was loose. The entire time Tsukishima watched like a hawk, his patience wearing dangerously thin. 

Finally, Hinata’s gaze fell back on him, his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. He grinned at Tsukishima’s furious glare and moaned as he rolled his thumb over the head of his cock. With a forceful click of his tongue, Tsukishima sat up straight and grabbed two handfuls of Hinata’s ass.

“Are you finished?” he asked through clenched teeth.

“No, but I’m almost there,” Hinata answered breathlessly, huffing out a laugh at his joke. 

Tsukishima let go of Hinata’s ass to unbuckle his own pants, tossing his belt to the side. His body shuddered as his cock could finally breathe, giving it a few strokes to keep it hard. Hinata giggled, earning him a glare from Tsukishima, and shuffled himself closer to Tsukishima until they were once again rubbing against each other, this time with skin touching skin.

He pulled Tsukishima’s hand away and wrapped both of his around their erections, pressing them together. His hands pumped slowly, picking up tendrils of precum and using it to coat their skin. Together they moaned, Hinata’s hands sending shudders of pleasure rippling through their bodies. 

Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead against Hinata’s, grateful he was finally being touched. It was always his dream to tease Hinata until he was writhing in pleasure but having it the other way around wasn’t bad. A secret that he would be taking to his grave.

Hinata’s head tilted closer until his lips brushed up against Tsukishima’s, followed by a gentle flick of his tongue. Tsukishima pressed forward to capture the kiss, slipping in his tongue right away. Hinata’s hands naturally moved faster as their kisses grew heated and messy, the room filled with the sounds of their heavy breaths and lips smacking together.

Tsukishima dug his hands down inside Hinata’s pants, slipping straight into his underwear. Hinata’s skin was warm and smooth as he rubbed his hands over his ass cheeks, giving them a good squeeze. Hinata whined into his mouth, wordlessly begging for another. Tsukishima smirked, noting for next time to make Hinata beg for real, and squeezed his ass harder. 

He did it several more times before slipping a finger between his cheeks, allowing his fingertip to rub across Hinata’s entrance. He broke away from the kiss with a gasp when he realized that the hole was already wet and swollen. Hinata blinked in a daze at having the kiss stopped abruptly, but as Tsukishima rubbed his finger across his entrance again, Hinata smirked.

“What’s wrong, Tsukki? You jealous you don’t get to stretch me open?”

“Why are you already stretched out?”

Hinata giggled as he leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss against Tsukishima’s lips. “Don’t worry, I was just playing with myself.” His eyes glittered with mischief as he tilted his head to whisper in Tsukishima’s ear, “I thought about you the entire time I did it. Thought about how it would feel once your cock is inside me.”

Just like that, Tsukishima’s patience snapped. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and flipped him onto the bed, his body bouncing on the mattress. Hinata’s eyes were wide, his breaths coming quick and heavy; Tsukishima could almost hear his heart pounding with anticipation, and he wasn’t about to hold back any longer. 

He grabbed hold of Hinata’s pants and pulled them off completely, along with his underwear and socks. Hinata giggled and reached to unbutton his shirt when Tsukishima slapped his hands away. 

“What was that for?” Hinata asked with a pout. 

“You don’t get to take your shirt off.”

“Is this a time to be petty?”

“Yes.”

Tsukishima grinned and Hinata seemed to be struggling to hold his own smile back. Now that he was finally in control, Tsukishima peeled off his sweaty shirt but didn’t remove his pants. There was something sexy about leaving them on the entire time, now that his cock wasn’t confined within them. 

He crawled up the bed to reach in the nightstand, his hand feeling around for his lube and a condom. He gasped as Hinata’s fingers grazed over him, the little shit teasing him even now. Well, he was going to get it.

As he straightened back up, he dropped the condom on top of Hinata’s face. “Here, make yourself useful.”

Hinata snorted but obediently tore the wrapper open. “Want me to use my hands or my mouth?” When Tsukishima cocked his eyebrow, Hinata rolled his eyes. “I won’t tear it, I promise!”

“Then mouth,” Tsukishima said with a shrug. His nonchalant attitude was completely a mask; if he had his way, Hinata’s mouth would have been on his cock the entire time. The way Hinata smirked back at him, the little shit seemed to see right through it.

It was fine though because Hinata still leaned up and slipped the condom over Tsukishima’s head. He licked his lips thoroughly and pressed them against it. It was so damn warm, his senses going so crazy that Tsukishima had to force his eyes to remain open. But he wasn’t about to miss the sight of Hinata’s lips pressing down the length of his shaft, pulling the condom along with him. 

He was frustrated that Hinata’s hair was slicked back and in a ponytail. He wanted to dig his fingers into his mop of curly hair and give it a good tug. For now, he stretched his hand over the back of Hinata’s head and pushed him further onto his cock. Not only did Hinata go willingly, he even moaned, sending delicious vibrations over him.

“Off,” he managed to say, popping the lid on the lube. Hinata pulled back slowly, his fingers keeping the condom in place as he dragged his lips off his cock, releasing with a loud smack. “You’re such a slut,” Tsukishima muttered, pouring a little lube onto his hand and spreading it across his shaft. 

Hinata giggled and leaned back on the bed to watch. “But I’m _your_ slut, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima smirked as he poured a little more lube on his finger. He liked the sound of that. Maybe for just a little while, he could pretend that it was true. That neither of them was fucking anyone else to get the job done. 

He nudged Hinata’s knees apart and slipped his finger inside Hinata’s entrance, swirling it around to coat it thoroughly. 

“Oh, yes,” Hinata gasped, reaching up behind him to grip the headboard. It was plenty loose, just as Hinata had said, so Tsukishima immediately slipped in another finger. Hinata looked gorgeous, writhing against the mattress with his white shirt stretched to the max. His biceps bulged against the sleeves as he gripped harder onto the headboard and Tsukishima’s mouth watered to sink his teeth into them. 

Hinata’s voice grew louder, his needy whines echoing off the walls. Tsukishima was dying to sink his cock into him but still wasn’t certain Hinata was stretched out enough to withstand him. It wasn’t that he was full of himself, but the size of his cock was nothing to sniff at. 

“Tsssukki, fuck me!” 

“Not yet.”

“Now!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But I want you to!” 

Tsukishima swore under his breath and removed his fingers from Hinata’s ass. “You asked for it,” he said, gripping Hinata’s thighs and spreading them further apart. He eased himself closer and pressed his head against him, pushing inside without hardly any give. 

“Yes,” Hinata gasped, throwing his head back. Tsukishima himself couldn’t speak, overwhelmed by Hinata’s heat swallowing him up as he pushed deeper. His gaze flickered between Hinata’s parted lips and down to his ass, unable to decide which sight was hotter. When the base of his cock finally pressed against Hinata’s cheeks, Tsukishima released a long breath and leaned forward, bracing his hands against the headboard, alternating with Hinata’s. 

Hinata fluttered his eyes open and whispered Tsukishima’s name, lifting his head off the pillow. Tsukishima leaned down and caressed his lips over Hinata’s, their tongues grazing together. It was both lewd and tender, an extension of the way Tsukishima was filling up Hinata, and the way Hinata’s heat was tightening around him.

Slowly, he dragged his cock out of Hinata, both relishing the friction and despising the cool air flowing over it. He immediately pushed back in, fast enough that Hinata was gasping for air. His back arched off the mattress and he shifted his hands to grip onto Tsukishima’s; they were sweaty. It was the first time Tsukishima didn’t think that was gross. 

He set a steady pace with his thrusts, not going so hard that he couldn’t continue kissing Hinata. Yesterday, having sex with Hinata was probably the furthest thing from his mind. He was focused on their plan, the back hallways of the hotel, door codes, and sensors. The entire layout of the hotel was studied meticulously, as well as the profile of every guard. In his experience, things rarely go to plan. But throwing all that out the window to fuck his fellow agent that he’s secretly been thirsting after, and he didn’t need to express any feelings to do so? Jack-fucking-pot.

Hinata was a vision beneath him, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with lust. He made a little noise every time Tsukishima bucked into him, both grateful and needy. It was egging Tsukishima on even more; he wanted to know how loud Hinata could get. 

He slipped his hands out from underneath Hinata’s, finally breaking the stream of messy kisses. Hinata whined and blinked up at him, his bottom lip popping out like a little cherry. Tsukishima snickered at it and was tempted to kiss it again but resisted. He had other plans for his lips. 

As he lowered his body on top of Hinata’s, he wrapped his arms around his back to keep him steady. Tsukishima teased the buttons of Hinata’s shirt with his teeth but made no move to undo them. Hinata shuddered in his arms, anticipating the direction Tsukishima was heading. His heartbeat pounded against his chest; Tsukishima could feel it under his lips as he grazed his lips over his crisp white shirt. 

All the while Tsukishima continued thrusting, although it wasn’t as fast and hard as before. He half expected Hinata to be pissed about slowing down the pace, but he was surprised to find him going along with it, his fingers sinking into Tsukishima’s hair. Slowly, Tsukishima dragged his lips over Hinata’s chest until he felt a firm nub beneath the material. 

He smirked and flicked his tongue across it. Hinata’s body stiffened in response, his fingers tightening in Tsukishima’s hair. His tongue continued assaulting Hinata’s nipple through the shirt until the material was wet and sticking against Hinata’s skin. 

A part of him wished he had already removed Hinata’s shirt, wishing he could taste the sweat off Hinata’s skin. It would certainly be more appealing against his tongue, but Hinata’s frustration at having the barrier was just too good. One of his hands finally left Tsukishima’s hair to drag down his back, his fingernails certainly leaving marks in their wake. If only he could let off Hinata’s nipple long enough to give him a snide remark and _really_ piss him off, but that would require him to stop assaulting Hinata’s nipple and he just wasn’t in the mood.

His whole mouth covered it now, his tongue swirling against it and making his shirt a complete mess. His rhythm was back where it was before, his thrusts quick and shallow. Hinata was tugging harder on his hair, his voice so high that Tsukishima could hardly register it. He wished that he wasn’t sharing the experience with everyone watching the security cameras; he wanted the knowledge of just how sexy Hinata could be to belong to him only. 

Hinata’s legs sprang up and locked around Tsukishima’s waist, the sudden change sparking his ascent toward his climax. His thighs clenched hard, pushing them even closer and drawing a gritty moan through Tsukishima’s chest. They moved together, chasing after their finish in perfect tandem. 

With a snarl, Tsukishima shoved Hinata’s shirt up below his chin and shoved the end into his mouth like a gag. Hinata accepted it eagerly, tears slipping out of his eyes. Keeping one arm securely behind Hinata’s back, Tsukishima used the other to slip between them, wrapping his hand around Hinata’s neglected cock. 

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut and whined. Tsukishima could feel his muscles tightening up around him and he knew he was close. He was right there with him, probably the first time ever that they were on the same page.

He drove Hinata as hard into the mattress as he could, attacking Hinata’s chest with sloppy kisses and licks. His hot skin was slick with sweat and Tsukishima lapped at him like he was a thirsty man in the desert. He wanted to taste every inch of him but there wasn’t any time. 

Hinata’s head threw back against the pillow as he came, releasing into Tsukishima’s hand. Inside, he clenched tight around Tsukishima and it was only then that Tsukishima stopped licking, burying his face into Hinata’s chest. It was always in that brief moment that Tsukishima’s mind stopped working. It wasn’t often that he let go, experiencing a bit of euphoria in his complicated world. 

He acted purely on instinct, pulsing his hips into Hinata’s shivering body as he pushed through his climax. Once he was done, he flopped down on top of Hinata and sighed in exhaustion. Hinata’s legs fell limply to the side, his fingers lazily stroking through Tsukishima’s hair. 

For a while, they were quiet, slowly coming down from their high. Not once in their entire acquaintance had Tsukishima felt so peaceful with Hinata. Perhaps he didn’t give him enough of a chance before. 

He groaned when he finally lifted his body, wincing as their skin tried to stick together. As he lifted his gaze to Hinata, he glared at his obvious amusement, his lips pursed tight to keep from laughing.

“What?”

“Your glasses are crooked!” Hinata giggled as he reached up to fix them. “And fogged up. Why don’t you ever take them off?”

“Because then I couldn’t see.”

“That’s okay sometimes, isn’t it? Maybe next time I’ll put a blindfold on you, just to prove it.”

Tsukishima smiled; he liked the sound of that. If only Hinata’s words weren’t only a hollow promise. Their entire act was fake, from the sex to the sappiness that followed. It made his heart sink, but he refused to let it show on his face.

“I wouldn’t be opposed but for now, I need to rest.”

“Told you.”

“Told me what?”

“That you need to work on your stamina.”

“You little shit,” Tsukishima growled, digging his fingers into Hinata’s sides and tickling him until his musical laughter filled the room.

“Tsukki, stop it! Gah, I’m so sensitive right now.”

“Serves you right.”

“But if we’re going to sleep, maybe we should ask the front desk for some new sheets?”

Tsukishima glanced down at the mess all over the bed and then at the mess covering themselves. “Ugh, yeah. You head into the bathroom and get the shower going, I’ll call for room service.”

Hinata’s eyes went big again, always the look he gave when he wanted something, and Tsukishima knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse. “Are you going to join me?”

Tsukishima hesitated. Showering together wasn’t sex; it was a vicious mixture of a sexual encounter with wholesome domesticity. Sharing the hot water, skin brushing each other, and cleaning each other’s bodies, it required a higher level of affection that Tsukishima was terrified of tapping into. But there was Hinata with his big eyes and filthy body; Tsukishima was a goner.

“Fine, but don’t use up all the hot water before I get there.”

“Yay!” Hinata cheered as he shoved Tsukishima off and bounced off the bed. He ripped off his mess of a shirt and threw it into the air as he streaked into the bathroom. Tsukishima snickered at the sight, but he startled when Hinata popped his head back out.

“Hurry up and call! Then get your skinny ass in here, I’m going to make you cum again.”

“You are _not_!”

“Ha ha! Yes, I am!” he shouted back with a laugh and slammed the door shut, the shower starting a second later.

Tsukishima chuckled and reached for the phone, dialing the lobby. He was completely exhausted and not in the mood to do anything else. But somehow, he had the feeling that whatever Hinata had planned in the shower, he would drag another bout of sexual arousal out of Tsukishima whether he liked it or not. 

Tsukishima politely covered his yawn as he stepped outside the hotel, taking a quick glance at his watch before he fully lowered his hand. He didn’t expect to sleep so hard, especially when they were in the middle of a job. But after what Hinata put him through he would have preferred sleeping for a hundred years to recover. 

He glanced down the street, looking for the car he was loaned for the mission. It was beyond him why he allowed Hinata to drive it, but he was caught off-guard while he was attempting to check out and, damn it, Hinata pulled out his big eyes. They were pretending to be a couple, however, and trusting your partner with your car was a normal thing, right? At least it didn’t really belong to him; if anything happened, he could put the blame on Daichi for sending Hinata in the first place. Yeah, like that would fly.

“Tsukishima Kei! Leaving so soon?”

Tsukishima turned to see Oikawa strolling through the lobby doors, wearing a suit that looked like it was worth the entirety of the art exhibit he had seen the night before. 

“I’m afraid I have to. My business here in town is finished and I have other things to attend to.”

Oikawa smirked as he stopped beside him. His eyes traveled over Tsukishima’s body, like the way he had last night when he was obviously imagining what Tsukishima looked like naked. This time, however, Oikawa knew exactly what he looked like in the buff, if he had been watching the cameras as they suspected. 

_What a perv._

“Such a shame. We _loved_ having you with us. I hope that my humble facilities held up to your, um, scrutiny?” he asked, his voice trembling with a chuckle. 

Tsukishima shrugged. “It did its job. To be honest, I’m used to a higher thread count.”

“Ah, my apologies! Next time, you should book the honeymoon suite for you and your cute, little lover. We always keep the highest quality sheets in that room.”

“Hinata and I are hardly on our honeymoon.”

“Could have fooled me. Speaking of which, when you said that Hinata-kun had an active tongue, I expected him to do most of the work. Seems like you’re the one with a licking fetish.”

_Shit._

Oikawa had balls, blatantly admitting that he had been watching them. He knew that he seemed suspicious to him last night at the party, which was why the team switched tactics in the first place. But apparently, his act as just a businessman sneaking his lover up to his room didn’t cut it.

Before he could answer, a series of irritating honks drew their attention to the street. Hinata leaned out the window and waved his hand wildly.

“Come on, we have to catch our flight! Oh, hi Oikawa-saaaan! Your hotel’s really nice!”

Tsukishima swore that at times, Hinata was a magical being. He had the capability of softening the heart of the coldest criminal or putting a genuine smile on Oikawa’s face as he laughed at Hinata’s sincerity.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun! Please come back anytime!”

“About what you said,” Tsukishima said, picking up his luggage and turning to face Oikawa, “specifically about the licking. I don’t know what you may have _witnessed_, but it seems that you may have missed what happened in the shower afterward.” 

Oikawa’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, but Tsukishima didn’t give him the chance to recover. He scoffed and turned away, tossing his luggage into the open trunk and slamming it shut. As he traveled around the car, he stole a glance at Oikawa, still standing in front of the hotel. His arms were folded, and his lips were twisted with irritation, putting Tsukishima in a better mood than he already had been.

“Move over, I’m driving,” he said, opening the door and shoving Hinata into the other seat.

“Come on, I was doing great!”

“You managed, but I’d rather not tempt fate.”

“Hmph.”

After buckling his seatbelt, Tsukishima sent Oikawa one more smirk and waved before pulling the car out into the stream of traffic. Luckily, it seemed to be moving quickly, and as soon as the hotel was out of sight, Tsukishima sighed. Next to him, Hinata fiddled with a device created by Ennoshita that canceled out any bugs that were within a certain radius, just to be sure that nothing was planted on their belongings or car while they weren’t around. 

“There, that should do it,” Hinata said as he slipped the device back in his pocket and slumped back into the seat. 

Just like that, the atmosphere shifted. Like removing a mask, their persona as a couple in love was gone and they were forced back into their roles as coworkers and fellow agents. Indifferent. 

As they pulled up to a red light, Tsukishima stole a glance at him. Hinata seemed glum, staring out the window at the cars rushing past them. He wondered if maybe he did something to upset him, perhaps during their act as lovers? His mind replayed several scenes from it but couldn’t think of any time that could have been upsetting to Hinata. Maybe it was the entire thing?

“Hey,” he said, startling Hinata out of his reverie. 

“What?”

“Are you alright? Did I… I didn’t hurt you or anything last night, did I?”

The solemn expression on Hinata’s face melted away in an instant, an irritating smirk rising on his lips instead. “Tsukishima, no offense, but I don’t think you have the ability to hurt me during sex. It was fine.”

“What do you mean it was _just fine_?!”

Hinata laughed and shook his head. “No! It was amazing! I was just assuring you that nothing you did to me was painful.”

Tsukishima glared at him but when the light changed to green, he was forced to glare out the front windshield instead. “Why does that sound like you’re challenging me?”

“Do you want it to be a challenge? I, uh, wouldn’t be opposed to giving you another chance to show how far you can push me.”

Tsukishima gulped, conflicted on whether he should be pissed that the shrimp was challenging _him_ or excited that he was offering the chance to have sex again. To add to his frustrating predicament, he was uncertain that he could push Hinata to his limits. Such a thing would take a little research, but Tsukishima was dying to find out.

“It might not be a bad idea,” he said at last, clearing his throat and refusing to look in Hinata’s direction. “Besides, we should have more practice, just in case we get thrown into this situation again. I think we did pretty well fooling Oikawa, but there’s definitely room for improvement.”

“Yeah, exactly! First, you really should eat a hardier meal before.”

“I’ll eat what I want and decide how much I need,” Tsukishima snapped, but Hinata just laughed at him.

“You should extend your workouts as well, to improve your stamina. I can help you with it!”

“I don’t need any help! Next time I get you in the sparring ring, I’m going to pound you so hard into the practice mat that you won’t remember your own name.”

Hinata gasped, his eyes big and hopeful when Tsukishima stole another glance at him. “I’ve always wanted you to do that.”

As soon as he said it, Hinata flinched as if he hadn’t meant to reveal it and covered his mouth with his hand. Tsukishima pulled to a stop at the next light and gaped at him and in unison, they both sputtered with laughter. Feeling his cheeks burn, Tsukishima stifled his chuckles into his hand as he looked out the window. Coworkers. Lovers. Agents. Friends. He had no clue what they would become, or if any of it was even a good idea. But for once, Tsukishima felt like being a little reckless. What could he say? Hinata was good at pushing his limits. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much extra content and deleted scenes from this fic XD Part of the instructions Daichi was giving Hinata was to take control of the situation, because Tsukishima always finishes his sexual encounters too quickly, ha ha ha. It just didn't fit into it though, so I couldn't slip that in. Also I had an idea that Daichi and Suga were making bets how long it would take Tsukihina to bone. Daichi cheated by sending Hinata in to pose as Tsukishima's lover


End file.
